WANT
by mostly a lurker
Summary: He couldn't keep his eyes off them or his hands off himself. His want for them is only equal to theirs for each other. *SPANK THE MONKEY CONTEST WINNER HOTTEST WANK* Explicit adult content, unabashed PWP. Who's in your mind's eye?


Contest entry for Spanking the Monkey! For additional contest entries, please visit: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ u/ 2945329/ spankthemonkey4U

Title: WANT

Name: mostly a lurker

Pairing: Um. . . .

Rating: M _(Hello, graphic wank. What else is it gonna be?)_

Disclaimer: _Yada yada yada._ Twilight is all Stephenie Meyers, the smut is all me. There will be no fade to black here. *smirk*

**A/N:** So, I've been on a semi-permanent contest hiatus, however, I've bowed to peer pressure (and an unrelenting plot bunny) to spank the monkey for ya. Great thanks and endless gratitude to **HollettLA** for stepping into the breach while my regular beta is on vacation and mucho kudos to **Tkegl **for making a fuckawesome banner for this story. Wanna see it? http:/ /tinyurl (dot) com/ 6elt4wn

**Are you ready for a little dirty, dirty fun?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

They were all over each other on the dance floor. Oblivious to their surroundings. No one noticed them, either. I was watching the whole room from my usual place in the corner.

My eyes were drawn back to them. The way he kissed her. The way she rubbed against him. . . .

Sensual.

Erotic.

Hot.

_WANT_.

In that moment, he grabbed her hand and began to lead her toward the back of the house through the other couples bumping and grinding on the impromptu dance floor. I carefully followed, never letting them out of my sight. It was tricky moving through a room full of people who wanted me to stop and chat, to fuck them, to get stoned or drunk. I wanted none of that nor any of them. I only wanted the couple I was pursuing surreptitiously. If they saw me, the game was up.

Glancing around the room to be sure no one saw them, he bent down and quickly threw her over his shoulder and headed out the back door. I couldn't hear her squeal over the noise of the party, but I saw her first swat, then squeeze his ass. I could feel the firm, rounded muscles as if it were my hand doing the squeezing.

_WANT_.

Carefully, I followed them, watching as her hands slipped around his hips to his groin. His steps faltered as she apparently made contact, and their groans carried to me on the breeze. My hand stroked over my dick through my jeans as I traced their path across the yard.

_So long, too long_. . . .

The door of the pool house clicked shut behind them and I smiled.

_This just gets better and better_. . . .

I slipped around to the side of the pool house intending to settle myself on the private back deck, but stopped when I heard soft sighs, whispers, and giggles coming from my destination.

_Change of plans_. . . .

I considered moving inside for the show, but I really wanted to hear and see them without obstruction. I'd learned the pleasure was better when I could share the same space with the actors playing out their private passion for me. My eyes quickly scanned the possibilities.

_Score!_

The second floor had a tiny balcony in deep shadow overlooking the deck below.

_Thank fuck, the moon's not up yet_. . . .

Moving silently, I retreated to the front of the pool house, entered, slipped upstairs, and out onto the little balcony. It proved to be larger than it looked from down below, and the railing was just the right height for me to lean against with no furniture or anything nearby I might disturb when things really got rolling. I could see _everything_, and though they could have seen me, I knew they wouldn't.

_It's a proven fact, people never look up_. I snickered to myself and settled in for the show, the dim solar lights providing the perfect illumination.

"Oh, babe. . . Fuck. . . Want you so much. . . ." He pulled her hips hard against him, then pressed her into the downstairs railing while attacking her neck.

"Mmmmfuglumpf," was her only reply as her hands moved to his hair and her head dropped back, giving him better access.

He pulled back abruptly and grabbed a couple of chaise cushions and threw them on the deck before turning back to her and kissing her with wild abandon.

I was hard now, his passion becoming mine. I felt the silky strands of her hair in my fingers as he fisted it in his. I could feel her body twining against mine, pushing, rubbing, desperate to get closer.

_WANT_.

I wanted her as desperately as he did, and my hand increased the pressure against my cock unconsciously.

"Please. . . want. . . _need_ to be. . . inside you. . . ." He gasped as he slipped his hand under the hem of her dress and pressed it into the promised land. I could almost feel her wetness, taste her on my tongue as he panted his desire into her neck.

In response, she palmed him through his pants with one hand while pressing his other to her breast and spreading her legs slightly.

My hand dipped below my waistband and I lightly hissed out a breath when my fingers touched the head of my dick. In my mind, it was her hand touching me softly, tentatively, gently.

When I looked down at them again, her dress was open, exposing her chest, and he was latched onto one of her tits, his hands pressed into her low back, arching her body into his. Her head was thrown back and a low moan built in her chest and throat.

_Fuck, what a sound!_

As kept my focus on them, my hand wrapped around my shaft in a firm grasp.

He arched her too far back, lost his grip then overcompensated, losing his balance in the process, and they clumsily dropped to the cushions on the deck. She giggled and he grinned, both breathless. She rolled to her back and he followed, lying next to her on his side. His hand slid up the top of her thigh, bunching the hem of her dress as he went. I was captivated by the strip of flesh exposed above her thigh-high as his hand traveled higher. By the time his hand cupped her breast, I could see she was bare of panties and any trace of hair.

I felt the precum ooze from my tip, and I freed the buttons of my fly with my free hand.

_No need to jizz on the jeans_. . . .

She reached down with one hand and grabbed his ass cheek, gasping a breathy _please_ as she tried to pull him between her legs. He obliged and shifted on top of her while pulling his head back to look her in the eye.

"You're sure. . . ."

_Yes, dude, she's sure. If you don't get down to business, I'll come down there and impale her myself_. I rolled my eyes. I had seen her glistening pussy even from here, and could smell her arousal wafting on the slight, warm evening breeze.

"God, yes!" She groaned loudly grabbing his hips and pulling him down as she pressed up to meet him.

He immediately reached down and unfastened his pants and shoved them along with his underwear to his thighs. I could only see the very tops of his thighs and the bottom of his ass under the edge of his shirt. As he grasped himself, flinging his shirttail out of the way, I eased my throbbing erection out of my fly.

_Showtime_. . . .

When I looked up, he was already poised in position and pressing himself eagerly into her, crying out, "Oh, God!"

_Geez, impatient much? This won't last long. . . ._

Her legs, bent at the knees, flopped open further as he backed out and thrust in again. I watched his ass clench as he lifted her hips off the ground trying to get as deep as possible.

_Fuck, that's hot. WANT_.

I spit into my palm and lubed myself up. As he pulled out and slammed back in again, I saw myself behind him on my knees, my hands pushing his shirt out of my way so I could cup that fine, muscular ass in my palms.

_Dimples. Oh, God, he has ass dimples_. . . .

I saw my palms press into the indentations on the sides of his ass cheeks, wrapping my fingers around his hip bones.

When he reared back again, I guided him right onto my cock, thrusting forward as he came back. We both moaned in that moment, my index finger and thumb tightening as they slid along my shaft as his asshole would have wrapped around me.

_Yeah, this isn't going to last long for any of us_. . . .

"Fuck! Sooooo. . . ungh. . . so fucking. . . tight. . . ." He growled into her neck.

_My thoughts exactly, dude_.

When he thrust forward again, my hand followed his movements over my shaft, and my hips moved forward with his to keep just my tip inside him. When his hips tipped up, driving deeper and lifting her hips again, my own slammed forward lifting them both farther and driving him deeper as I went balls deep in him. We all cried out together in that moment, and I knew if I didn't change position, I would come too soon.

_Fuck no_!

The image in my mind quickly shifted his and my positions, and I was now crashing my pelvis into hers as he crashed his into the back of mine.

"You. . . so big. . . you. . . . So full, ah. . . ." She started out with a whisper that quickly ramped into a cry.

_You know it, baby_. . . .

As I saw myself bouncing between them, my hips began moving erratically, and I felt the tension building too quickly. The imagined feel of his cock up my ass while I was buried to the hilt in her heat and wetness was again driving me forward too quickly. My hand changed position and pressure, and the vision changed to me fucking her mouth as I pulled him to my mouth, burying my tongue in his throat. We were all breathing heavily, covered in sweat. He and I each kept a hand on one of her tits as we passed her between us with our thrusts. I could feel his body vibrating, matching mine and hers. I knew the time was nearly upon us and mentally changed to one final position, my personal favorite, allowing myself to enter the fantasy completely.

I was now on my back with her above me, back pressed to my chest, and as he pulled back, I drove myself up and into her ass. When he thrust in, I pulled back. It was intense, sensual, and erotic to feel his cock moving within her against my own through the thin wall of flesh between us. I could feel her begin to pulse against us as her panting shifted to deep guttural groans. He made one last thrust as deep as he could go, arching his back and rotating his hips up. His cock began to pulse inside her as I matched his depth, my own body arching off the cushions, my cum exploding out of me into her depths. All three of our heads arched back in the same instant, and their cries of pleasure matched my own.

When I came back to myself, he was collapsed on top of her and we were all breathless. I realized there was no cum on my hand or at my feet and looked around to find a little on the railing in front of me and the rest on the deck below.

_Fuck, I've never done_ that _before_. . . .

"Amazing. . . ."

"Best I've ever. . . ."

_You_ fuckin' _know it_. . . .

Now, how to convince them to do it for real?


End file.
